BlackOut
by HellionKyou
Summary: Tohru gets amnesia, and forgets everyone, and even though her memorie is still in her heart it doesn't help matters. Tohruu with no memorie leads to some very sctchy situations...if ya know what I mean.No flames, reviews, ideas are welcomed...
1. Ch1:Sleepwalking Ch2:Who are you

**BlackOut**

**Disclaimer:Yup thats right I so DON'T own FB.**

**Summery:One fall to many, Tohru hits her head on a rock from falling down( can you say Clutz!), but yeah she gets amnesia, and forgets who her friends and everyone, for a short amount of time f course, but will this lead ehr closer to Kyo or cause her to fear and hate him?. Read and find out.**

**Pairing:Not gonna say.**

**Rated:T, fer teen.(fer minor langue)**

**Grym Goddess**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000XxXxXxX0000000000000000000000000000000000XxXxXxX0000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter One:Sleepwalking.**

It was friday night a minute before midnight, all the Sohma's and even Tohru was sound asleep. It was peaceful inside but outside it was chaos, with the thunder and lighting haveing a war and the rain, tears from the heaven, poured down. Not even a bat or and owl would want to be out in that.

Kyo didn't sleep so soundly, he kept shifting in his sleep, his silk boxers, inched down off his was hips, almost but not quite exposing his lower region. He hated the rain, thunder and lighting he didn't mind but rain was something he hated. He suddenly sat up and quickly opened his eyes, lifting his boxers up, as his door creeked open and then closed. He couldn't see who the intruder. Thinking it was that damn dog or Yuki, and prayed to the God's that it wasn't Kagura. He reached over and turned on his light. Standing there with light blue pajama pants and a white tank top, with one strap sliding off her shoulder, was no other then Tohru Honda.

His stomach tightened, it was late and there was a chaotic storm outside.

"Mom...It's storming" She said, her eyes shut.

_"Mom, she must be sleep walking"_

"Can I sleep in here tonight?"

Kyo looked at her a little confused. He got up, making sure his boxers didn't slide down while he got up, as he walked over to Tohru. He stood over her, he just barley shook her, tring to awake her."Tohru...Tohru!"

Her eyes began to open as she yawned.

"OH, hello Kyo..."She said and look around."Wh..why am I in your room?"She was about to panic.

"You were sleep walking, and sleep talking?"

_"OH God, I hope I didn't tell him anything bad"_She thought.

"W..what I say?" Kind of scared to know what she said, but she just had to know.

"You were talking as if you were talking to your mom, about the storm, you asked if you could stay with her tonight"

Tohru's eyes sadend."Oh..."

"Tohru...I.." kyo was cut off when a lighting jolt hit right by his room, causing Tohru to squeal in terror.

"Tohru...I..if y...y..you w..w.want you can s..stay with me tonight, I...I'l keep y...you s.ssafe from the s..storm" He said with a stutter.

"No I couldn't impose"She said shaking, hearing another jolt she jumped again. She looked absolutly terrofide.

"For once Tohru, just let your guard down, you know good and well you would not be imposing, and besides I offered" He said, placing his hands on her shaking body.

Tohru nodded.

A nother jolt hit and Tohru jumped as the lights went out.

"Tohru?"

"Y..y...y..e..s?"

"I...I.."

"What,just say it already?"

"Thank you"

Luckly Tohru new where Kyo's bed was, or else her falling would probably be suspisouse if anyone was up and heard strange noises from his room.

Tohru curled in under the covers, as well did Tohru. Hearing the chaos outside now didn't seem to bother her as much, since she was with her Kyo. She curled up to his arm, and breathed in his scent.

_"I'll protect you forever, even if, if im not around"_He thought to himself, with tears stinging his eyes."Forever"He breathed out.

"What?"

"Nothing"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Yes, i realize it was short. Since Tohru is going to loose her memory soon, I think ya should at least add in some fluff to make things even more intresting. So sorry I am having writers block on Arrange, when some more ideas pop in my head or if some more of ya give me some ideas(thanks to the ones that have) I will add more in, i promise.**

**I'll add another chappie on this same one, so it won't be that short.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter Two:W..who are you**

Night soon turned to day, Tohru opened her eyes to see Kyo staring at her, face to face. She slightly blushed."You know your cute when you sleep"

Her face turned even brighter then before."Your cute when you blush too" Kyo smiled.

_"Iv always known that Kyo had a sweet side, but he doesn't share it with people, am I an exception, hnn I doubt he could ever love me though"_ She thought. Tohru stared into the eyes of the cat, staring deep down into his soul. She couldn't help but smile.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked sweetly.

"Your sweeter then people think"

He looked deep down in her eyes and saw something he has never seen before in this girl. He could see her pain, clear as day._"How is it, not even I could see your pain, clear as day"_ He thought._"But why wouldn't she be in pain, she lost both her parents, the only people that care for her is us and her grandfather, she must feel really lonely"_

"Why don't you tell people how you feel?"

"Hn?"

"Your always smiling and laughing but you never dwell on your pain, Iv never seen you sad, only when you don't think anyone is looking, we care about you so much, yet you never trust in us to tell us how feel or what scares you, you only try to make others feel happy even if...even if your not"

Tohru's face sadend."B..because I don't like to burdon..."

Kyo cut her off."your never a burdon to me"

Tears formed in her eyes."I better make breakfast so shigure doesn't starve" She began to sit up, till he grabbed her arm. "Wait"

She looked at him. "You don't have to you know.."

"Yes I do, neither Shigure or Yuki can cook and I am grateful that you guys allow me to stay with you" Tohru smiled._"Id never do that for me, but unlike the other Sohma's I love you"_

"No I ment..."He cut himself off, sat up and kissed her gentally on the lips, when he was about to pull away, she responded,l deepining the kiss. Kyo put his hand on Tohru's cheek and the other supporting his weight.

"My flower, where is my flower"Shigure went on, yelling in the hall way. There was a knock on Kyo's door. Kyo pulled away. "GO AWAY!"

"Kyo have you seen my flower?"

"She's not your flower"

"Kyo!"

"Check outside"

There was a hint of silence so Kyo leaned back in to kiss his Tohru.

"Kyo...?"

"What?"He growled.

"When you two are done in there, Tohru don't worry about breakfast Yuki is away for a club thing, and I am going to the main house, so it will just be you and Kyo, don't do anything I wouldn't do" Shigure teased , he walked away lauging, with a stupid ass giggle.

Kyo turned his head back to Tohru, to see she had gotten up. She streched and walked to the door.

"Tohru...?"

"Im gonna go get dressed"

"Tohru?"

"Yes?"

"Today, just take a break"

Tohru smiled and nodded.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining bright, and the birds were singing. Tohru kept her promise she took a break. She stepped outside and breathed in the fresh air.

She stepped off the porch and looked up on the roof."Kyo?"

"Yeah" He answered in his regular'What the hell do you want' voice

"Im going for a walk do you wanna join me?"

He sat up and looked down at her smiling face, and nodded.

Jumping down from the roof, and landing on all fours.

From there they began walking.

Half way down the forest."Tohru...a...about this morning...I..."

"Yes?"

"I...lo..."He was cut off when tohru tripped over a root, and fell to the ground, before Kyo had a chance to catch her, her head hit a rock.

"Tohru?..Tohru?.."He knelt down, he turned her body over, she was still breathing but she was out cold.

"Tohru?" He carefully picked up her body and carried her to the house. He gentally layed her on her bed and called Hatori.

By time Shigure and Yuki were home.

"What did you do to her, you stupid CAT!"Yuki yelled.

"Nothing, she fell its not as if I could of stopped her"

"Your so stupid!"

"Burn in hell "

"If I go Im taking you with me"

"Why you little..."

Hatori walked out the door, and looked at the two fighting boys and shigure."Grow up you two!"

"How is she?"shigure asked.

Hatori shook his head. She's ok, but she hit her head pretty hard, so she has Amnesia, meaning she won't remember any of you, not even her self, until it wheres off"

"When will it where off?"

"I have no idea, it could be tomorrow, days, weeks months, years or forever, so its up to the people who care about her, to help her remember"Hatori said as she walked out.

Kyo cussed under his breath.

Yuki and Kyo visited her first.

Her eyes were closed, she looked like a sleeping angel. Kyo moved the remaining strans of hair on her face.

Her eyes slowly opened, as she looked at the orange haired boy infront of her, followed by another boy who looked like a very pretty girl. Her eyes verted back to Kyo."W..who are you?"

Kyo felt his heart drop to his stomach.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Ok soon i will update, so leave me reviews, no flames plese.yawns im tired and its almost two, well bye bye.**

**Grym Goddess**


	2. Chapter 3:Whos Tohru Honda

**BlackOut**

**Meh no own FB. Ok chappie three is up. Ty fer the reveiws. Im happy and stressed out at the same time, so if my fic is a lil scetchy bare with me.**

**Well here goes...**

**Grym Goddess**

**blackoutblackoutblackoutblackoutblackoutblackoutblackoutblackoutblackoutblackoutblackoutblackoutblackoutblackoutblackoutX**

**Chapter three:Who is Tohru Honda?.**

_"Wh..who are you?. What a lovely feeling when someone you love has no idea who you are. It's as though, your nothing. I know Im a nothing, I know I am nothing but a monster, but for a moment with her, I thought I was actually someone. But who am I to think that. I will always be the monster."_

Shigure walked down to the kitchen, to see no food, or the smiling flower. Everything seemed off and sort of dead. As though Tohru was dead. But how could that be, she was in her room. She was, but her mind was else where, lost in the abyss of lonliness.

Yuki walked down followed by Kyo.

"No fight this morning?"Shigure asked.

Yuki stared at Shigure, as well did Kyo."Whats the point"Kyo scoffed."Im going to the roof"He said and walked off.

"Your skipping school?"

But there was no responce. "Stupid cat..."Yuki growled.

"Now now Yuki, go easy on him"

"Why should I, it was his fault anyways, its his fault! Tohru's memory is gone, why should I go easy on him?"

Shigures eyes glared at Yuki. "The problems with us Sohma's is that we are all family but dont act like it"

"that stupid cat is not our family!"

"He shares our blood, he is our family"

"Why are you defending him!"

"Because he may be the only one who can bring her back to us!"

Yuki rolled his eyes."That monster cant bring people back he can only scare them away"

"You speak with such venom, its no wonder that she loved him"

Yuki's eyes deepend."Im going to school!"

When yuki was gone. A girl with beautiful brown hair and chocolate colored eyes, walked into the kitchen, looking around as though she has never seen such before. She walked out to a tall man, who eyed her carefully. She sat down and looked around.

"I see your feeling better" The mans words were kind and soft. She could't help but smile.

_"Even when you smile sweet flower, its obviouse your still not there"_Shigure thought.

She stopped smiling and looked down."Who am I, who are you, who is the pretty girl, and the orange haired boy I saw last night?" Her voice was shaky, and small. Tears filled her eyes.

"I feel as though I know you all, but I..I cant't remember, Im sorry"

"Hahahaha!"

She looked up."wh..why are you laughing?"Sounding rather scared.

"Because no matter what happens to you, you are still sweet as ever, but down to business Im Shigure, and you are Tohru Honda. The pretty girl you saw wasn't a girl in fact a boy named Yuki, but I must agree he would make a pretty girl, and the orange haired boy was none other then grumpy Kyo"

The girl smiled."I wish I could remember, you all sound so wonderful, but the heart can't remind the brain"

Shigure nodded. "If you have any questions ask us"

"Wheres my mom, or my dad?"

Shigures eyes shifted.

"I saw a beautiful woman in a picture in my room standing by a girl that looks to be me, so if thats my mom, where is she?"

"Shes uh..uh..."

"Shes dead" Kyo interupted as he stod by the door.

"You couldn't be a little nicer about it?"

"She needs to know, so she can remember"Kyo snapped.

"And my dad?"

"As far as we know, you told us he died before you know him"

"So...im all alone?"

"Not really you have us?"Shigure said with a sly look.

"and who are you, what are you to me"

"Well we're not your blood family but you are like family to us"shigure said all happy.The girl sat there with confusin in her face and tears in her eyes.

"Tohru?"Kyo said as he walked over to her and sat down beside her. She looked up." That name I can't go by since I have no idea who Tohru Honda is"

"Tohru..."

"Who is Tohru Honda?"

"Yeah I think you already asked that question"Shigure said.

"Shup up you damn dog your not helping!"

"And you are your being a brute!"

"God damnitt!"

"Yes we shall cuss that will help her remember"

"What crawled up your ass and died?"

Tohru stood up.Tears flowing out of her eyes."Im sorry Im such a burdon, Im sorry I cant remember, but would you shut up, because your not helping any, your just making it worse with all your bickering!"Tohru yelled and ran out the door.

Shigure pointed his direction to the Kyo running out the door.

"Tohru damnitt, stop!"Kyo yelled, just as she tripped and hell to the ground. Her face was scratched and bruised a little. Kyo knelt down, and held out his hand. She looked up rather confused.

"You may of lost your memorie's but you havent lost the clutz inside you" Kyo smiled sweetly.

Tohru sat up and held her head as she could hear voice's of people laughing in her head.

"Tohru, are you ok?"

"So many voice's, I wish I could remember! "She looked up with tears seeping from her eyes."Please Kyo, help me remember"She said.

He whiped the tears from her face. And nodded.

Tohru could feel her heartbeat jump more then usual.

_"i can't remember anything and it sucks, but around this boy, I feel safe, I feel like I will remember soon, because before I forgot, I think I may of loved this Boy"_Tohru thought,sweetly smiling.

"I have no idea who I am but I am determined to find out, who Tohru Honda is and everyone else"She said with a determined look on her face.

Kyo just smiled.

**blackoutblackoutblackoutblackoutblackoutblackoutblackoutblackoutblackoutblackoutblackoutblackoutblackoutblackoutxx**

**Ok thats it fer chappie three, Well RnR No Flames. Uh...I fergot what i was gonna say,Damnitt!.**

**WEll, Je ne!**

**Grym Goddess.**


	3. Chapter 4:Love, pain and tears

**BlackOut**

**Grym Goddess here!. I so do not own FB.**

**anyways my grammer is probably bad and my spellings sucks, but o well, if i catch it i'll fix it, so don flame at me or gripe at me for it ok. TY to my reviews and to the ppl who read it even if they didn't review.**

**Ok as you knowTohru Honda has Amnesia, so she isnt herself she might as well just cuss, bc she already yelled at them. And Yuki is a bastard face i don't like him!. So i like to make him look like the bad guy, ok i am gonna get this fic started bc i am feelin sick at my stomach, and i wanna get chappie four typed up b4 i throw up...**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter Four:Love, pain and tears.**

Tohru had tossed and turned through out the night. Although she couldn't remember anything, she still heard cring and screams in her dreams. Waking up from tears running down her face and the sence that someone was watching her.

"W..who are you?"She whispered at the man sitting at the end of her bed.

"Its just me"His voice was soothing, making her heart burn.

"Kyo san?"

"You still don't remember do you" Kyo sounding hurt and not liking to be called that. He lowered his head and sighed.

Tohru looked at he dark figure sitting on her bed, she crawled out of her covers, and sat infront of his shoulders._His voice his smile, he makes my heart cringe, like I could do anything because he is near me, and he smiling at me, but why. Why is he so important, does he mean anything to me, did I, do I love him, does he love or loved me, I don't understand any of these emotions, I don't understand what is going on._ Tohru thought. _ The way he talks and looks makes me chill through out my body, does his touch do the same thing to me,I see him staring at me, he is worried that his Tohru is forgotten._ Tohru scooted closer to him and she placed her hands on his face, and one in his hair._ I don't remember him, i have no idea if what I am doing is right, I cant remember but I can feel._ Her hand placed around the back of his neck while the other was on his face, she moved in closer to where she could feel his warm breath on her face, she moved in closer so that he lips barley touched his. He moved in and deepened the kiss._ I couldn't kiss someone I don't know, but what my heart tells me and my brain are two different things. _Kyo gentally pushed her back so her back was against her bed, he then moved over her, placing a pillow inbetween his chest and hers, and leaned own, not to smash her, he began to kiss her neck, and down to her collar bone.And moved back up to her mouth. slight moans came from her. Her hands began to slip up his shirt and explore around his body.

_NO! This is wrong, she doesn't remember me, Id be taking advantage of her, what my body wants right now doesn't matter, i cant, I wont hurt her!._Kyo yelled in his head. He sat up and moved her hands out of his shirt, he scooted away from her, and lowered his head and shame.

"Im sorry, Im sorry , Im so sorry" He began as tears seeped from his eyes. Tohru sat up. "You didn't do anything wrong"She said looking down to the dark floor. "I thought if I got closer to you it would help me remember, when I hear your voice or see your face my heart it hurts, when i felt you, felt your lips on my body, made me want me, yet I don't understand the feelings I had for you when...before I forgot..."she paused as he looked up at her. "I have no idea id you loved her if she loved you, alls I know is that she is still here, her heart remembers, but her brain doesn't. She wants you just as much as I do, and probably even more"

"Tohru..."

"How can you call me that, when..." Tears began to fall from her eyes. "Kyo..?"

"Yeah.."

"what...what do you mean yo me, her. Did you love her, did she love you, what was there?" She asked.

Kyo sighed."There was nothing between us"

"NO, no thats not true, there was something, there was something because I can feel it, I can feel it, there was somethig" She cried a him.

"There wasn't"

"If there wasn't something you would of tried to..., and I wouldn't of allowed it..., she loves you, I love you, so there had to be something" Shr placed her hands on his face and kissed him once. He grabbed her hands.

"Even if I told you, she wouldn't remember, it would just be a waste of time"

"Is that all I , she is to you, a waste of time?"

"No!"

"Then Tell me Kyo, help her, me to remember, I want to remember so bad"

"I..I love her, but then you, she, forgot. Forgot about me"

"I am determined to remember, but when She doesm kiss her, kiss her with all the power you have"

Kyo looked at her."But...ok" He leaned in and kissed her forhead."You should get some sleep"

He got up off her bed and she settled back down."Kyo.."

"Yeah?"

"Stay with me to night.."

"But I sleeping next to someone you don't know is..."

"In my heart is the memories, that the brain cant see,please Kyo"

"Tohru...I"

"Just until I fall alseep"

He sighed."Until you fall alseep" He crawled in bed with her, and felt her snuggle up to his arm.

_I love you Tohru Honda, and you have better heard me say that earlier,because when you remember either way Im gonna kiss you. _He thought and smiled, as he looked at the girl. Even in the dark her beauti was still radent.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Yes it's short but its still good right?. Well leave me reviews and read and give me ideas, and not all in thyat order but I honestly think you get what I mean.**

**Grym Goddess**


	4. Ch 5:Tears of rain

**BlackOut**

**The Grym is back, still having writers block on Arranged andi feel bad, I also have ADD so ya know thyats a problem too. But hey at least I try. Any who I don't own FB, or any characters. So read and please review give me ideas or somethin' jus don flame me.**

**Ok one reviewer asked y didnt kyo transform while he as in bed with Tohru, well he made sure he wasn't too close to her, and does she know about the curse, well you'll have to read and find out for yourself. -**

**blackoutblackoutblackoutblackoutblackoutblackoutblackoutblackoutblackoutblackoutblackoutblackout.**

**Chapter Five:Tears of rain.**

Today was a very odd day, for Kyo. The aftermath of what had 'almost' happened last night, hit him hard in the heart. He sat upon the roof and stared at the sky._Its gonna rain._He thought."Damn I feel so weak" He whined. "But at least I don't have to put up with Tohru's friends or that damn rat, today . Being around Tohru is just hard enough since her memoy is gone."He said aloud.

Tohru stood in the kitchen, and stared at the food in the fridge. "Milk...hmm...now why does milk of all things trigger memorys" She said to her self."Cats like milk, orange cats..." She then looked at eggs, when Shigure walked in.

"Uh...Tohru...what are you doing?" He asked scratching his head in confusion.

She leaned up and looked at him."Im tring to remember and milk and eggs is a triiger point I remember a cute orange cat with a smug look, likeing milk, but thats silly because alot of cats like milk..."She trailed off looking around thinking. when Yuki walked int he room.

"There is a overly dramaic woman here, looking for you Shigure."

"Oh...Miichan...tell her Im not here"

"Too late she is in your office"

"Oh Yuki you fend!"

Yuki rolled his eyes and walked over to Tohru."Any luck Honda-san?"

"On what?"she looked at him puzzled.

"Remembering?"

"Sadly no, but I won't give up I found a trigger point"

"Wich is?"

"Milk and eggs"

_Kyo...Why the hell would she remember him...damn stupid ass cat._ Yuki angerly thought.

"Its king of funny, I have no idea why they would remind me of anything, but I remember a cute orange cat" Tohru said with a smile.

"Beats me, Im going to go lay down, if you need anything Honda-san, you know whee to fine me" He said and walked up to her.

She blushed."I mean anything" He said slyly.

"Yuki..."

"Yeah"He moved closer as if he was going to kiss her.

"You'd be very pretty in a dress and bows in your hair"She smiled. Yuki sighed.

"Your not the only one who said that" Killing the moment, he walked off.

_Thank god, I don't think he gets that I dont have any feelings like that towards to him any more._"Any more, YES!"Tohru screamed, running to the door she tripped and fell on her face.

Shigure popped his head out of his office.

"Uh..."

"Im fine I swear"Tohru said waving her arms. She stood up and climved to the roof to see the depressed looking Kyo.

""Kyo!"

Waking him from his nice kitty nap."What?"

"Its not much but Im starting to remember"She smiled.

"Kool"Kyo said as though he didn't care much."You came all the way up here just to tell me that?"

"...Well...yeah" She said sadly._One moment he wants to...and the next he hates me, damn him, damn him , damn him!_"Damn you!" Not realizing she had said that outlloud she put her hand over her mouth.

Kyo looked at her. He smilied."Did you just damn me?"

She shook her head."You did too" Kyo smiled."The old Tohru would never say such a thing"

"Do you not want the old Tohru back?"

Kyo looked away."I will love you no matter how you are, but I want the scatter brained, clutzy school girl back" He said sweetly.

Tohru smiled."Before she lost her memory she would of never put advance's on you would she?"

He looked up." No, and thats one thing I loved about her" He said.

"Then be glad because she will soon come back to you, and her and I will be one again. "

"Really how you know this?"

"I remembered something after Yuki atemped to kiss me, but I killed the mood by telling him he would make a pretty girl in a dress, or something like that"

"God damned stupid rat cant have you!"

"I...she, dosent want him..any more"

He looked at her almost in 'aw'."What..."

"I, she can't remember hardly anything, but I know that I have no feelings for Yuki, other then friend" Tohru said with a smile.

Kyo leaned back on the roof, he looked at the clouds and they began to turn grey. "Its gonna rain"

Tohru loooked at him blankley. "

"Do you hate rain Kyo?" She asked with confusion in her eyes.

"Makes me weak"

"Why?"

He closed his eyes."Never mind you'd freak out if I told you, since you cant remember"

"Your an ass"She mumbled. One eye opened and looked at her with half a grin. "I heard that"

Tohru just stuck up her nose, and looked away, or course smiling.

After climbing down the ladder there was a strange sound of a screaming kid. "TOOOOOHRU!" Came a voice and with in a mere flash there was a poof and a cute little bunny in Tohru's arms. Tohru's eyes went wide, and her face white. She looked at Kyo, whos hand was on his head pointing down.

"Ky..o?"

"Tohru, its me down't you remember?"Momiji said really happy.

Tohru looked back at the cute bunny and tried to smile.

Kyo snapped up, and began to yell."NO YOU IDIOT SHE HAS AMNESIA, SHE HAS NO IDEA WHO THE HELL ANY OF US ARE!"

Momiji began to cry."Tohru, Kyo is yelling at me"

Tohru hugged the bunny tighter."Kyo, you can't yell at talking bunnys, who change into kids"Tohru said with a sweat drop

Momiji looked up at her."Aww tohru you don't remember me, thats ok I will help you remember" His voice cheerer then ever.

Tohru smiled and looked at Kyo. "Do you call turn into animals?"

Kyo looked away.

"Yeah all of the Sohmas do, but your the only one out of our family who knows are secret so you cant tell anyone."

"Oh I won't...but um what animal does Kyo turn into?" She said with a blush.

Momiji moved his face to Tohrus ear and whispered." Hug him and find out"

Tohru nodded and put Momiji carfully down, just as soon there was a poof. Tohru had her eyes suddenly shielded by Kyo.

_If your gonna see anyone naked its going to be me._He thought. momiji was quickly dressed and Kyo moved his hand.

Tohru turned to Kyo with a weird smile.

"What?" He eased back some.

Tohru wrapped her arms around him, with a poof, he was a cute little orange cat.

"Of course that isnt his true form though"momiji pointed out.

Tohru picked Kyo and held him close to her chest.

"What do you mean?"

"Drop it brat!"

"He tur..."

"His true form is a hidiouse monster that smells and is all slimmy, but somehow the Tohru we all know and love excepted him, not sure why thought"Yuki said cutting off Momiji.

"Unlike the rest of the zodiac miss Honda, Kyo here is the outcast...a disgrace...he is better off dead" Yuki's harsh words hit Tohru in the heart causing her to have flash backs..." He may be an outcast to you, but he isnt to me, when I was little I wanted to be the year of the cat instead of the year of the dog, not only because I felt sorry for the cat, I thought what the others did to him was not nice, besides I love cats"Tohru said with anger in her voice, she looked as though she was going to cry.

Yuki was not what you would call thrilled.

Kyo was smiling within, he didn't bother to fight back, much use he was in his cat form.

Tohru held cat Kyo tighter without chocking him, as tears began to run down her cheek. She walked off, leaving Yuki to his thoughts, Momiji just went to find Shigure.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tohru sat on the floor of her room with Kyo still in her arms.

"You know you didn't have to stand up for me?"

"Yes I did, Slow memories are coming back to me, but they are the most painful" She sighed out as she placed cat Kyo on his paws. With a sudden poof, Tohru looked up at the wronge time.

"Ah, Im sorry "She said shielding her eyes.

"Uhm..Tohru?"

"Y..yes?"

"My cloths are outside"

Tohru like flew out of her room when she went out to get his close they were a little damn so she put them in the dryer and went in his room, and got his cloths, walking back into her room with her eyes tightly shut.

"Are you afraid you might see something bad"

"What?"

"Never mind"

He quickly put his cloths on, rain drop lets began to hit the ground. "Im..Im gonna go lay down, if you need me I'll be in my room"He said. Tohru sat on her floor looking at pictures of her mom. Visions of when she was a kid, and visions of pain when she found out her mom was dead. Tears began to fall faster then the rain itself.

Tohru got up carring the picture frame that has her mother in it, and began to walk outside luckly with no one to see her. "I don't know where Im going, but I must find my mom" She said walking while the rain began to poor down hard.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Momiji walked up to Tohrus room, and found pictures scattered on her floor, but no sign of Tohru, so he went to Kyos room.

"Don't you knock"Kyo hissed.

"Wheres Tohru?"

"In her room"

"No shes not, I have no idea where she is"

Kyo sat up.

**cCcCcCcCcCcCc**

Tohru stumbled upon a grave yard as she walked to her mothers grave and fell to her knees.

"Mom"Tohru managed to get out._So its true my mom is dead, God why am I remembering the pain first, I cant take it anymore!._

The rain fell hard and fast, it was as if the heavens were cring, tears upon the weak, tears of rain.

The rain canceled out Tohru's tears. A saoked innocent school girl, her cloths were soaked to the bone, she layed on her mothers gravestone, and hugged her mothers picture as tight as she could without hurting herself.

Kyo was running through town, woods, many trees the rain was to thick he didn't know he was just running to his destination, the one place he new Tohru would be. Feeling his body weaken and wanting to passout, he ran with all his might to find the girl he loved, to make sure she was safe and not harmed. He ran into the graveyard and found his Tohru curled up in a call on her mothers gravestone. He knelt down. "Tohru!" Her skin was cold and she was fully soaked. He moved the wet strands of hair from her face."You stupid girl are you tring to kill yourself?" He carefully picked her up, being careful not to go poof!. Or else he would be screwed, and so would she until he poofed back.

When Kyo finally made it back home he carefully layed Tohru on the couch just as Shigure and Momiji walked in. "Call Hatori" He then fell to the ground.

**MmMmMmMmMmMmMmM**

Tohru fluttered her eyes before opening them, she looked up and saw Hatori. "Hatori, whats..what happened"

"How do you feel?"

"Like I was hit with a shuvel"

"Do you remember your life with the Sohmas, or what you did a few hours ago?"

"Yes, I remember Kyo, Shigure, Yuki, You, Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, Ritsu, and everyone else, I can remember everything feel so clean, I don't feel lost anymore"

"Thats good, you have a small fever and you will have a small headach, but just take it easy and rest up you should be all well in two days?"

"Hatroi?"

"Yes?"

"Hows...hows Kyo?"

" He has a fever and is unconsiouse, he should be fine to, but both of you should be more careful..."Hatori got up and went to the door."I will leave you to rest up"

"Thank you,Hatori"

He nodded, and walked out the door.

It was only twenty minutes when Hatori left her room when a knock came to the door.

"come in"

The knob turned and entered a grogy orange haired boy.

"Kyo!"She sat up casuing more pain to her head.

"Kyo you should be laying down"

"Then scoot over"

"Huh...oh" Causing her to blush, she scooted it over.

Kyo layed down in her bed, without fault.

"So...I hear your all better"

"Yeah, no thanks to you, although I have no idea how I got my memorie back so fast"

"Well noone really knows how, but Im glad your back"

The sun began to go down as the two lay in bed nursing their headaches.

"Are you stupid?" He asked quite bluntly.

"What?"

"Are you stupid...I mean you could of really hurt yourself, you could of killed both of us with that little stunt you pulled"He growled.

Tohru closed her eyes."Im sorry...I ...I was having to many memories of my mother hit me at once I couldn't take it, I had to be near her, I just had to, Im sorry if I caused you any trouble in doing so" Tohru said with tears pouring out her eyes once she opened them.

Kyo turned ot his side, and carefully began to lean up on his side, having his elbow support his side. "Th...there was something I promised you, well the you that cussed out me and everyone else"

"Uh..Im so..."

She was cut off when Kyos lips hit hers.

He lifted off when he could feel everything get dizzy.

Tohru was fully red."Uh..."

He looked at her.

Tohru sat up and placed a pillow between her and him."Tohru..."

She cut him off with ehr lips."I might of forgot my life for a while there, but I didn't forget what went on"She said."Although I am really sorry for cussing and other thing sI may of said.."

"Wel you pissed off Yuki"

"..."

"But doesn't matter, just losing the actual you made me love you even more"

And they closed in for another kiss, just as Shigure walked in.

"Kyo you better not deflower my flower"Shigure whined.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Im really tired now, if you want more, and you have some ideas you would like me use then review, if not then this would be the last chappie.**

**Grym Goddess**


End file.
